The Ying and Yang
by Namikaze Pain
Summary: *My first fict/...summary:Ying dan Yang dua orang missing nin yang dicari seluruh elemental nation menurut rumor tak ada yang pernah melihat wajah mereka. namun dibalik semua itu mereka mempunyai suatu dendam yang dalam terhadap suatu desa apakah dendam mereka terwujud...WARNING:INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**The dragon slayer**

**DECLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**summary:naruto anak terbuang dari konoha,terdampar di sebuah pulau antah barantah, berniat balas dendam terhadap desa yang membuangnya, apakah keinginannya akan terjadi atau berubah. ...**

**WARNING:STRONG NARU/DRAGON SLAYER NARU/SKS/TYPO EVERYWERE/ETC**

**PAIR:NARU X ..?**

"Tou-san aku berhasil yattaa"

terlihat di sebuah lapangan terdapat seorang anak dengan tangan kanan yang terselimuti api, dan di depannya terdapat bongkahan batu yang sudah hancur lebur.

"**Bagus naru kau memang hebat**"

puji seekor naga merah kepada anak berambut kuning yang agak kemerahan di ujungnya, anak itu hanya memakai celana selutut berwarna putih dengan ujung yang sudah robek dan otot otot di badannya sudah mulai terbentuk.

"Ne apa ada jurus lainnya tou-san" tanya naruto dengan wajah berbinar "**Ada,tou-san akan contohkan tapi besok baru latihan**" "aye sir besok naru latihan" naga itupun menghiruf nafas dalam dalam lalu naga itu menghembuskan api dari mulutnya

**"Hokou"**

blarrr

satu satunya gunung di sana hancur lebur akibat jurus naga itu

"whoaaa keren" naruto yang melihat jurus itu menatap kagum dengan mata bling bling. "**jurus ini sangat susah di pelajari dan ini jurus terakhir yang akan tou-san ajarkan kepadamu**","aye naru pasti akan menguasainya"

TIME SKIP

terlihat seorang anak di sebuah lapangan sedang menghembuskan nafas api

"**Karyu no hokou**"

blarrr

pohon pohon yang ada di depan pemuda itu hancur lebur dan berubah jadi api. "Yatta, setelah tahun akhirnya jurus ini telah sempurna"

**NARUTO POV**

perkenalkan namaku naruto uzumaki itu dulunya,tapi semenjak aku jadi anak angkat dari seekor naga namaku berubah jadi naruto dragnel ketika terdampar di pulau ini kira kira 7 tahun dan umurku sekarang 12 tahun,o iya nama tou san angkatku igneel dia adalah naga api.

**NARUTO POV END**

"**Naruuuu**" teriak igneel dengan kerasnya sampai membuat dinding dinding gua retak."Hoammzzzz ada apa tou-san" sahut naru yang masih setengah sadar "**ada apa katamu, hari inikan ujian terakhirmu, bersiaplah wahai anak muda**"seru igneel dengan _evil smirk._tiba tiba igneel melompat lalu mengibaskan sayapnya sehingga dinding gua yang retak akhirnya hancur, naruto yang tidak siap tertimpa batu batu tiba batu batu itu hancur dan terlihat naruto yang di tubuhnya telah di lapisi armor api.

"**Karyu no yoroi**"

"bersiaplah tou-san" naruto yang di lapisi armor api langsung melompat ke igneel dan menghantamkan tangan kanannya yang di lapisi api

"**Karyu no tekken**"

namun igneel tiba tiba mengibaskan sayapnya dan membuat naruto terlempar ke belakang dengan posisi nungging."**wakakakaka posisimu naru" **tawa igneel,naruto kembali berdiri dengan kemarahan yang menggebu gebu di kulitnya terlihat sisik naga."Rasakanlah kekuatanku tou-san** Dragon force"Naruto yang dalam mode dragon force langsung melompat ke arah igneel terlihat lingkaran sihir di punggungnya**

**"Karyu no tsubaza**"

di punggung naruto tercipta sayap api dia pun terbang mendekat lalu menendang wajah igneel igneel yang tidak siap langsung terlempar dan jatuh menukik ke bawah, tiba tiba naruto yang sudah ada di bawah dengan posisi kedua tangan membungkus mulutnya menghembuskan nafas api yang tepat mengenai igneel.

"Karyu no Hokou"

igneel yang tidak siap akhirnya terkena jurus saat berlalu igneel tiba tiba melompat ke naruto sambil bersiap mencakar naruto.

**"Claw"**

naruto yang melihat serangan igneel lalu terbang ke kanan sambil menukik ke arah ekor igneel lalu naruto mencengkram ekor igneel dan melemparkannya ke atas, igneel yang melesat ke atas di ikuti naruto yang terbang ke atasnya dengan memasang kuda kuda '_**Gawat kuda kuda itu**_' batin igneel.

"Rasakan ini tou-san **Metsu ryu ogi:guren bakuenjin**" naruto lalu berputar dengan kedua tangan yang terlapisi api membentuk pedang, igneel yang terkena jurus itu akhirnya terjatuh ke bawah dengan cepat.

**bommm!**

terlihat di tempat igneel terbentuk kawah berdiameter 10m**.**

**"Tou-san menyerah, dan tou-san bangga kepadamu" **puji igneel, naruto lalu turun dan menonaktifkan semua jurusnya.

"**Naru tou-san ingin kembali ke tempat tou-san apa naru tidak apa apa**"seru igneel _**'apa naru akan mengisinkanku**_' pikir igneel "tidak apa apa tou-san naru izinkan" balas naruto "**baiklah naru tou-san akan memberikan hadiah ke naru pertama ini syal untuk naru**" igneel lalu memberikan syal ke naruto, syal itu berwarna putih dengan potongan warna hitam "wahhh ini keren tou-san" wajah naruto berbinar "**kedua ini adalah darah nagaku, minumlah dengan ini kau akan setengah naga dan dapat memakan api**" naruto lalu meminum darah itu.

"**Baiklah naru tou-san pergi, ingat kata tou san"** teriak igneel yang mulai terbang . "iya naru akan ingat pertama gunakan kekuatan mu untuk kebaikan, dua tolong yang lemah, ketiga lindungi teman temanmu, dan yang terakhir carilah perempuan yang cantik dan baik hati" Balas naruto "**baiklah Tou-san pergi sayonara**" naruto yang melihat igneel pergi menitikkan air mata dia pun menangis sepuasnya.

**TIME SKIP**

besoknya naruto terlihat di pinggir pantai, terlihat lingkaran sihir di punggung naruto.

"**Karyu no tsubaza**"

naruto lalu terbang kelangit dan pergi ke desa terdekat.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku mohon ditulis kesalahannya dan sarannya arigatou **

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**The dragon slayer**

**DECLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**summary:naruto anak terbuang dari konoha,terdampar di sebuah pulau antah barantah, berniat balas dendam terhadap desa yang membuangnya, apakah keinginannya akan terjadi atau berubah. ...**

**WARNING:STRONG NARU/DRAGON SLAYER NARU/SKS/TYPO EVERYWERE/ETC**

**PAIR:NARU X ..?**

**CHAPTER 1:AWAL JADI MISSING NIN**

Terlihat di langit ada cahaya merah atau lebih tepatnya api sedang terbang. "gawat kekuatan sihirku tinggal sedikit" naruto yang merasa kekuatan sihirnya akan habis dengan cepat menambah kecepatan **Karyu no tsubaza **nya,"jika sihirku habis akan bahaya, ini ada di tengah laut dan aku tak tau harus kemana kuso!".

energi sihir naruto tiba tiba habis dan naruto akhirnya terjun bebas turun ke bawah "uwaaa tolong" dengan tidak elitnya naruto jatuh namun

**Brakk**!

Naruto mendarat di sebuah kapal, tepatnya kamar _PIV_ kapal kamar terlihat seorang pria berumur 25 tahun lebih mungkin, pria itu berambut hitam dengan hidung ke bawah didutupi oleh masker atau bisa disebut mummy karna sekujur tubuh di balut. "gaki, siapa kau" tanya mummy itu "aku katamu" naruto membalasnya"iya kamuuu kamuuu" dengan tidak elitnya sang mummy menunjuk naruto tepat di hidung naruto dengan perempatan urat yang terbentuk di dahinya.

"perkenalkan namaku naruto dragnel, aku seorang pengelana yang terjatuh dan sialnya masuk ke tempat ini" naruto memperkenalkan dirinya namun, mungkin gara gara naruto memakai kata kata yang menyulut kemarahan zabusa, zabusa tanpa belas kasihan tiba tiba mengambil _kubikiribocho_ dan meneskannya ke naruto, dengan reflek yang terlatih naruto salto ke belakang 'gawat energi sihirku habis, bagaimana aku menghadapinya' tiba tiba zabusa muncul di kanan naruto zabusa lalu menyabetkan _kubikiribocho_ ke perut naruto, naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam naruto lalu lompat ke atas dan menendang kepala zabusa

**duakkkk!**

zabusa yang tidak siap akhirnya terkena tendangan naruto, zabusa terlempar hingga keluar tiba datang seorang perempuan di samping zabusa "zabusa-sama apa anda tidak apa apa" sahut perempuan itu "ya aku tidak apa apa haku" perempuan yang di panggil haku tiba tiba berlari masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditutupi asap hasil pertarungan zabusa, haku lalu membuat _handseal_

"**sensatsu suisho**"

di sekeliling haku lalu terbentuk jarum jarum es, haku lalu mengarahkan jarum tersebut ke dalam, naruto yang mendengar datangnya serangan lompat masuk ke dalam kolong tempat tidur

**jleb! jleb! jleb!**

terdengar bunyi jarum menancap 'glekk jika aku yang kena pasti langsung mati' naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, Haku yang melihat pergerakan di kolong tempat tidur langsung mengeluarkan _senbon_ nya, haku langsung melemparkan senbon itu ke bawah dan hal hasil

jleb! "arghhhhhh" terdengar suara teriakan, haku yang mendengar itu langsung lompat ke arah suara."siapa kau" haku bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung dan pandangan sedikit jijik, "aku adalah naruto dragnel, kalau kamu" yuki haku" balasnya.

haku lalu melihat naruto dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, naruto memakai celana putih selutut yang kusang, naruto hanya memakai syal putih pemberian igneel sehingga orang orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir yang aneh aneh dengan naruto "bagaimana kamu bisa ada disini" haku bertanya dengan wajah yang masih jijik "aku...

**kryukkk!**

tiba tiba terdengar suara dari perut naruto "hehehe nanti aku akan jelaskan,ngomong ngomong dapur dimana" naruto dengan tidak elitnya bertanya ke haku dengan cengiran yang melebar "dapur ada di...

**Duarr!**

terdengar bunyi ledakan di luar kapal, haku lalu berlari ke arah ledakan disusul naruto di belakangnya.

DI TEMPAT LEDAKAN

"hahaha zabusa dimana kau, jika tidak akan kuhancurkan kapal ini" pria bertubuh besar dengan memakai topeng berbentuk naga berdiri di depan kapal yang di tumpangi naruto.

"**suiton suiryudan no jutsu**"

di belakang hunter nin itu tiba tiba datang naga air yang siap menelan hunter nin itu,hunter nin yang merasakan datangnya serangan segera melompat ke depan di susul hunter nin itu membuat _handseal_

"**Katon ryuka no jutsu**"

naga api keluar dari mulut hunter nin itu dan jutsupun berbenturan, tercipta kabut yang menutupi pandangan tiba tiba zabusa datang dari arah kiri sambil mengayunkan _kubikiribocho_nya dengan reflek terlatih hunter nin itu mengambil Tanto yang ada di punggungnya lalu menangkis tebasan zabusa

Tringg!

Diam beberapa saat tiba tiba dari samping kiri hunter nin dan zabusa terdengar teriakan

"**Hyuton ice floor**"

Tiba tiba lantai yang mereka pijak membeku tak mau ikut membeku sang hunter nin langsung melompat ke atas namun dari belakangnya datang naruto yang menghantamkan pukulan ke perut hunter nin,zabusa yang juga tak ingin membeku kemudian menancapkan _kubikiribocho_nya di lantai lalu menaiki gagangnya zabusa lalu membentuk _handseal_

"**suiton daibakufu no jutsu**"

Hunter nin yang terjatuh ke arah zabusa akibat pukulan naruto kembali lagi naik ke atas akibat semburan air dari mulut zabusa, haku yang melihat air yang menyelimuti hunter nin lalu melompat ke atas hunter nin itu sembari memegang kepala hunter nin itu dan membuat _handseal_ dengan sebelah tangannya

"**Freeze**"

Hunter nin yang terkena jutsu haku membeku dan jatuh dengan cepat ke bawah, naruto yang energi sihirnya telah terisi walaupun sedikit bersiap siap di bawah hunter nin itu dengan lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya

"**Karyu no tekken**"

hunter nin yang terkena pukulan naruto akhirnya hancur lebur jadi lalu berjalan mendekat ke naruto bersama dengan haku "hoyy gaki sankyu bantuannya"."sankyu" haku juga berterima kasih lalu melanjutkannya perkataannya"zabusa-sama tadi itu siapa"."dia adalah hunter nin dari konoha yang memburu missing nin seperti kita" zabusa lalu bertanya kepada naruto "gaki, kau mau bergabung dengan teamku.. bisa mencari uang bersama jadi apa kau mau"

**NARUTO POV**

jika aku bergabung dengan mereka aku dapat membeli pakaian dan berlatih supaya jadi lebih kuat agar dapat membalaskan dendamku terhadap desa sialan itu, baiklah aku terima saja

**NARUTO POV END**

"Baik akan ku terima, tapi kenalkan diri kalian dulu"."namaku zabusa momochi atau orang orang lebih mengenalku dengan _kirigakure no kaijin_ , aku seorang missing nin dari kirigakure"."tadi kita sudah berkenalan tapi aku ulangi namaku yuki haku kunoichi dari klan yuki, kami berdua berniat menghancurkan kirigakure" haku berucap dengan wajah dipenuhi dendam."apa kau mau balas dendam, aku juga sama mau balas dendam dengan konoha" zabusa lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas diikuti haku dan naruto "mulai hari ini kita akan menjadi team missing nin terhebat dan menghebohkan dunia ninja"."whoaaaaa" teriak haku dan naruto

**Apakah naruto, zabusa, dan haku dapat membalaskan dendam mereka dan menjadi missing nin yang di takuti di dunia shinobi. ..?**

**TBC**

**akhirnya selesai juga, jadi bagaimana skan fightnya apakah sudah lumayan**

**intinya**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**The dragon slayer**

**DECLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**summary:naruto anak terbuang dari konoha,terdampar di sebuah pulau antah barantah, berniat balas dendam terhadap desa yang membuangnya, apakah keinginannya akan terjadi atau berubah. ...**

**WARNING:STRONG NARU/DRAGON SLAYER NARU/SKS/TYPO EVERYWERE/ETC**

**PAIR:NARU X ..?**

**xxxx**

**CHAPTER 2:TRAINING AND MEET OLD FRIEND**

**xxxx**

Pagi yang cerah didalam sebuah ruangan tepatnya kamar didalam kapal terlihat seorang anak berumur 12 tahun tidur dengan posisi yang cukup tidak elit, bagaimana tidak elit kepala bergelantungan di pinggir ranjang, kaki naik ke atas dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan iler yang bagaikan sungai tak berujung.

"Gaki bangun saatnya berlatih" sebuah suara teriakan terdengar dari atas, namun naruto masih asik tidur dengan posisi meremas remas di udara sembari bergumam "Oppai...Oppai. .Daisuki. ." naruto cengengesan

**DI TEMPAT TERIAKAN**

"dasar anak semprul, katanya besok mau diajarkan berpedang" sosok mummy yang sedang menggosok gosokkan kain ke _zanbato_nya sedari tadi mengumpat dengan tidak jelas "gaki sialan"."Kuso, jika latihan nanti ku buat kau sakit pegelinu hahaha"sosok mummy itu atau bisa disebut zabusa lalu tertawa ala penjahat di dalam sinetron."Haku bangunkan naruto"."baik zabusa-_ sama_ " haku kemudian berjalan menuju kamar naruto yang berada di bawah.

**IN NARUTO PLACE**

masih dengan posisi ngeremas remas diudara di selingi senyum mesum naruto lalu bergumam "Oppai..Oppai" tiba tiba pintu kamar terbuka, haku yang mendengar gumaman naruto mendadak kesal, hakupun menyeringai lalu berjalan ke naruto sambil membentuk _handseal_ lalu memegang kepala naruto

"**Hyuton Freeze**"

naruto yang terkena jutsu haku akhirnya berubah jadi balok es namun sebelah kakinya di biarkan tidak membeku lalu haku menarik kaki itu menuju ke tempat zabusa

**Duakk! Duakk!**

terdengar suara benturan disepanjang lorong yang melihat zabusa tengah mengayun ayunkan _kubikiribocho_nya lalu melempar bongkahan naruto ke zabusa, zabusa yang mengerti akan maksud hakupun langsung membalik pedangnya dan menghantamkan gagang _kubikiribocho_nya ke bongkahan naruto al hasil bongkahan itupun retak dan terlihat naruto yang sedang kedinginan. "Baiklah bocah, apa latihannya bisa dimulai"."tu..tu..tunggu..dulu..biarkan..aku berhenti kedinginan" ."baik bocah"

**TIME SKIP**

**Tring! tring!**

Terdengar bunyi dua buah benda yang sedang beradu atau lebih tepatnya pedang yang diadu oleh naruto dan zabusa."Perkuat genggamanmu bocah" zabusa yang memanfaatkan kelemahan genggaman naruto lalu menambah kekuatan dorongannya 'Zabusa..kekuatannya terlalu besar' tiba tiba terlihat lingkaran sihir dibawah kedua telapak kaki naruto

"**Speed**"

Dengan bantuan api yang menyelimuti kaki naruto, naruto lalu mendorongnya namun zabusa melompat kebelakang "Bocah.. jika kulihat pada tubuhmu kekuatan fisikmu masih lemah sebaiknya kita perkuat kekuatan fisikmu"." aye aye...jadi apa yang harus kulakukan"."pertama lari mengelilingi kapal ini hingga kau capek, kedua lompat dan berenanglah mengejar kapal ini"zabusa lalu tersenyum dibarengi dalam pandangan naruto di belakang zabusa ada api neraka dan zabusa iblisnya.

**TIME SKIP**

terlihat seorang anak bersurai merah dengan memakai celana selutut berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan syal yang selalu melingkari lehernya sedang berlari mengelilingi kapal "Hosh...hosh...putaran...ke ...258.." Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah zabusa, naruto melihat zabusa tengah tersenyum ke arahny namun dalam pikiran naruto itu merupakan senyum iblis. "Yo gaki semangat" zabusa berteriak dengan keras "semangat ndasmu"terlihat di kening naruto ada perempatan urat 'zabusa sialan kuso'.

**TIME SKIP**

naruto yang telah berlari mengelilingi kapal sebanyak 726 kali akhirnya tumbang di depan zabusa

**Brukk!**

Tanpa belas kasihan zabusa lalu mengambil air dingin yang telah disiapkan haku sebelumnya lalu menyirami naruto bagaikan sebuah tanaman

**byurr!**

"Hoi oji-san apakah kau mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan, bisakah kau memberikan istirahat aku sesaat"naruto berteriak didepan wajah zabusa, zabusa lalu tersenyum lalu menarik syal naruto atau lebih tepatnya menyeret narutoke pinggir kapal "Hoi hoi oji-san apa yang kau lakukan" protesan naruto tak digubris zabusa, tanpa belas kasihan zabusa lalu melempar naruto

**byurr!**

"hahaha kejarlah kapal ini gaki, jika kau tak dapat mengejarnya jatah makan malammu akanku maka" zabusa lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "dan ingat lautan disini dipenuhi oleh monster laut, selamat menjalani latihanmu hahaha" kapal milik zabusa lalu melaju meninggalkan naruto yang masih shok

5

4

3

2

1!

"zabusa keparat kau" teriak naruto dengan kesalnya lalu naruto berenang mengejar kapal milik zabusa dan selama di perjalanan naruto tak pernah tidak mengumpat. beralih ke zabusa.

**IN ZABUSA PLACE**

"akhirnya aku bisa balas dendam wahahaha uhuk uhuk" akibat ketawa zabusa yang kelewat lebar zabusa pun batuk, haku lalu datang mendekati zabusa "zabusa-sama memang apa yang kau perbuat terhadap naruto-kun"."tak ada, hanya melatihnya"jawab zabusa, haku yang mendengar jawaban zabusa hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian ia pergi.

**BACK TO NARUTO PLACE**

Terlihat di tengah lautan seorang anak laki laki bersurai merah sedang berenang dengan susah payahnya.

**NARUTO POV**

zabusa sialan, apakah dia tidak tau apa yang kau perbuat kepadaku. disuruh lari hingga K.O lalu disuruh berenang, sialan kau zabusa, namun jika pas aku berenang didepan ada seekor atau seorang putri duyung dengan Oppai yang besar mungkin aku akan berterima kasih ke zabusa, gawat kapal itu semakin menjauh.

**END NARUTO POV**

Naruto yang tengah berenang dengan asiknya tiba tiba melihat didepannya terdapat seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang mengapung diatas sebuah batang pohon, iapun langsung berenang mendekat.'apa dia masih hidup'naruto lalu memeriksa pembuluh nadi di leher gadis itu "whoaaa dia masih hidup, lebih baik kugendong saja dia ke kapal" terlihat lingkaran sihir bermotif naga dipunggung naruto lalu

"**Karyu no tsubaza**"

Dipunggung naruto mulai terbentuk sayap api diapun mengangkat gadis itu ala bridal style, naruto pun terbang menuju zabusa

**IN ZABUSA PLACE**

zabusa dan haku sedang bersantai santai di pinggir kapal "ne zabusa-sama, apa naruto-kun akan berhasil"haku bertanya dengan wajah yang cemas "bocah itu mungkin dapat menye/jii-san, haku-nee tolong" tiba tiba naruto yang masih terbang teriak dan memotong perkataan zabusa, naruto lalu mendarat dan menonaktifkan sihirnya "jii-san, haku-nee tolong gadis ini" naruto memohon dengan wajah cemas "oi bocah apa yang kau perbuat dan gadis ini siapa"tany zabusa "aku menemukannya mengambang dilaut sewaktu aku berenang, dia dalam keadaan sudah tak sadarkan diri "Baiklah naruto-kun, bawa dia kekamarmu" haku kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya"dan jika kau meng apa apakan gadis itu, akan ku bekukan kau 7 hari 7 malam" lanjut haku dengan wajah yang diseram seramkan "aye sir " jawab naruto kemudian membawa gadis itu kekamarnya.

**TIME SKIP**

Haku keluar dari kamar naruto, didepan haku terlihat zabusa yang sedang menguap lebar dan naruto yang memasang wajah khawatir "Bagaimana keadaannya haku-nee" naruto bertanya dengan wajah khawatir "keadaan gadis itu mungkin bisa dibilang sangat parah, inti chakranya rusak dan hal itu membuat gadis itu tak dapat menggunakan jutsu lagi tapi, didalam tubuh gadis itu mengalir sebuah energi yang aku tak tau itu energi apa dan energi itu berpusat di mata kiri gadis itu, kira kira 1minggu yang akan datang gadis itu akan sadar atau paling cepat 2 hari kedepan"jelas haku "O" hanya itu respon zabusa, haku yang mendengar itu lalu menjitak kepala zabusa.

**Bletakk!**

"Haku apa yang kau lakukan" di atas kepala zabusa terdapat benjolan "wakatta, semoga gadis itu cepat sadar" naruto bernafas lega namun masih terlihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. 'dia sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana arghhh dan kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya' batin naruto, naruto mulai mengobservasi gadis itu 'rambut berwarna indigo dengan wajah bulat memberi kesan imut, turun ke bawah oppai yang mulai tumbuh dan body yang bagus ' haku yang melihat naruto berpikir mesum dengan ditandai terlihat darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya pun langsung geram, ia lalu membentuk _handseal_ lalu memegang kepala naruto

"**Hyuton Freeze**"

Naruto yang terkena jutsu hakupun membeku "Mesum dilarang" sembur haku

**TIME SKIP 2 DAY AGO**

**HINATA POV**

ughh dimana ini? bukannya tadi aku dilempar kelubang dimensi oleh tou-sama dan yondaime laknat itu, uhhh lebih baik aku keluar memastikannya dan mencari penolongku.

**END HINATA POV **

Hinata kemudian berusaha bangkit untuk duduk dipinggir kasus tiba tiba pintu terbuka!

**cklekk!**

Haku masuk kedalam kamar, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat gadis yang ditolong naruto akhirnya siuman, sadar dari keterkejutannya haku kemudian berkata "akhirnya kau siuman tunggu sekejap biar aku memeriksa keadaanmu" haku kemudian membaringkan hinata lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas perut hinata, chakra hijau mulai menyelimuti tangan haku, haku lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke arah mata hinata 'sumber chakranya telah hilang namun energi asing itu memenuhi tubuhnya khususnya dimata kirinya' pikir haku "Jadi siap namamu" tanya haku kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya "aku yuku haku"."Hinata" jawab hinata "hinata-san berasal darimana" hinata berpikir sejenak "aku dari konoha tapi aku dibuang oleh ayahku kedalam lubang dimensi" jawab hinata dengan raut kesedihan "kau dari konoha, sama dengan naruto-kun" haku berbicara dengan wajah shok "Na..na...ruto apakah dia ada disini" wajah hinata mulai memerah dia lalu berpikir 'apakah ini naruto yang ku kenal'."kau kenal dengan naruto"."iya, tapi apa ini naruto yang kukenal, mungkin orang lain" jawab hinata kemudian hinata mengedarkan pandangannya "ini dimana haku-chan"."kau sekarang berada dikamar naruto, dan kita berada diatas kapal" tiba tiba pintu kembali terbuka

**cklekk!**

"Haku-nee apa gadis itu sudah siu..." naruto yang melihat hinata siuman langsung diam "ahh ternyata kau sudah siuman" naruto perlahan mendekat ke hinata namun tanpa aba aba hinata langsung melompat dan memeluk naruto "Na..na..naruto-kun apa hikz ini benar hikz kau" hinata mulai mengeluarkan air mata dia sangat merindukan sosok yang dia peluk "kau..hikz..uzumaki narutokan, aku..hikz.. hinata..hinata hyuga temanm..hikz..di konoha" mata naruto melebar dia kemudian memeluk hinata "hina-chan aku sangat merindukanmu.." naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "tapi bagaimana kau bisa disini bukannya kau masuk akademi" lanuut naruto dengan wajah heran, haku kemudian berjalan mendekat ke mereka "sebenarnya semua itu bermula saat pengumuman kelulusan akademi. .pada waktu itu...

**FLASHBACK**

disebuah tempat terlihat banyak anak anak bercengkerama namun disudut kelas terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo sebahu sedang menatap kearah jendela,tiba tiba pintu akademi terbuka

**srett! **

Terlihat seorang pria dewasa dengan luka melintang dihidungnya datang membawa sebuah dokumen "baiklah anak anak, hari ini pengumuman kelulusan baiklah saya mulai. .sasuke uchiha lulus. .menma namikaze lulus..

**TIME SKIP**

hinata hyuga maaf anda tidak lulus, anda bisa mencoba ujian susulan 1 minggu yang akan datang" hinata yang mendengar dirinya tidak lulus hanya memasang wajah datar "lihat dia tidak lulus padahal dia dari klan terkenal" bisik bisik mulai terdengar, hinata hanya mengacuhkannya "baiklah akademi hari ini ditutup besok kalian bisa mengambil _Hitae ate_ kalian.

**IN HINATA HOME**

"Apa kau tidak lulus dasar anak sial" hiashi yang merasa malu karna anaknya tak luluspun membentak bentak hinata, hinata yang dibentak tak takut sedikitpun tiba tiba hiashi menarik tangan hinata dia menyeretnya ke gedung hokage, hinata yang diseret ingin melawan namun akibat perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh dia hanya pasrah.

**IN THE HOKAGE ROOM**

"minato tolong bukakan portal dimensimu, aku ingin membuang anak sialan ini"hiashi berkata sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah hinata namun, ekspresi hinata hanya wajah datarnya saja "apa kau yakin hiashi" ."apa perlu kubuktikan" hiashi lalu mendorong hinata hiashi lalu membentuk _handseal_

"**Byakugan**"

disekitar mata hiashi urat uratnya mulai keluar menandakan _byakugan_nya telah aktif hiashi lalu membentuk kuda kuda 'kuda kuda itukan kuso' hinata yang telah mengetauhi kuda kuda hiashi kaget "rasakan ini anak sial..

"**Hakke rokujuyon sho"**

hiashi lalu memukul 64 kali kepusat chakra hinata diperutnya, biasanya jutsu ini menutup 64 titik chakra namun jika memukul pusat chakra dapat menyebabkan rusaknya sistem chakra "rasakan itu, kau tak akan bisa lagi menggunakan chakra" hiashi lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "minato buat portalnya" lanjutnya, minato lalu membentuk _handseal_

"**JIKUKAN DIMENSION**"

didepan minato terbuka portal dimensi, hiashi lalu menyeret hinata yang sedang sekarat lalu melemparnya ke dalam portal "Mati kau anak sial, kau hanya memalukan nama baik klan"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Begitulah naruto-kun" hinata yang telah selesai menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa terdampar "Cih konoha sialan, makin besar dendamku kepada konoha" balas naruto dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dendam."naruto-kun kukira kau sudah mati, karna hokage sialan itu mengatakan kau hilang dan mati" raut wajah hinata mulai heran "aku terdampar disebuah pulau dan diselamatkan oleh tou-san angkatku, dia seekor naga" jelas naruto "jadi naruto-kun kau diasuh oleh naga selama ini" kata haku"iya naruto-kun kau diasuh naga wahh sugoi" hinata juga menambahkan dengan raut wajah bling bling "iya, namanya igneel dan dia yang mengajarkanku sihir api" jelas naruto lalu naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Hinata-chan apa kau mau masuk dengan team kami, kami berniat balas dendam terhadap desa yang membuang kami" tiba tiba pintu kembali dibuka

**clekkk!**

"Hinata bergabunglah dengan kami, aku dan haku berniat balas dendam terhadap kirigakure"zabusa yang ternyata dari tadi menguping mendengar percakapan naruto dan hinata akhirnya menampakkan diri "iya hinata kami akan membantumu" haku juga memberikan bujukan "disini kita membuat keluarga, jadi apa kau mau bergabung" tanya naruto "Baiklah jika kau yang membujuk aku akan bergabung naruto-kun" hinata kemudian tersenyum dengan tulus "Baiklah karna ada anggota baru kami semua akan memperkenalkan diri kami, namaku zabusa momochi atau dikenal dengan_kirigakure no kaijin_"."aku yuki haku,keturunan terakhir klan yuki dan kau bisa memanggilku haku-nee"."dan aku naruto dragnel seorang dragon slayer yosh welcome to new family"naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya bersamaan dengan itu zabusa dan haku mengangkat tinggi tinggi tangan kanan mereka lalu membentuk huruf L dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol. hinata yang menemukan keluarga barunya akhirnya menangis tersedu sedu.

Apakah hinata akan berhasil membalaskan dendamnya...

**TBC**

**xxxx**

**akhirnya selesai juga xD cukup melelahkan ternyata membuat sebuah fict**

**thankz ke yang sudah rev fict ini **

**intinya**

**REVIEW**

**vvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ying and Yang**

**DECLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**summary:Ying dan Yang dua orang missing nin yang dicari seluruh elemental rumor tak ada yang pernah melihat mereka. namun dibalik semua itu mereka mempunyai suatu dendam yang dalam apakah dendam mereka terwujud...**

**WARNING:STRONG NARU/DRAGON SLAYER NARU/SKS/TYPO EVERYWERE/ETC**

**PAIR:NARUTO x HINATA**

**xxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

**"Hinata bergabunglah dengan kami, aku dan haku berniat balas dendam terhadap kirigakure"zabusa yang ternyata dari tadi menguping mendengar percakapan naruto dan hinata akhirnya menampakkan diri "iya hinata kami akan membantumu" haku juga memberikan bujukan "disini kita membuat keluarga, jadi apa kau mau bergabung" tanya naruto "Baiklah jika kau yang membujuk aku akan bergabung naruto-kun" hinata kemudian tersenyum dengan tulus "Baiklah karna ada anggota baru kami semua akan memperkenalkan diri kami, namaku zabusa momochi atau dikenal dengan kirigakure no kaijin"."aku yuki haku,keturunan terakhir klan yuki dan kau bisa memanggilku haku-nee"."dan aku naruto dragnel seorang dragon slayer yosh welcome to new family"naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya bersamaan dengan itu zabusa dan haku mengangkat tinggi tinggi tangan kanan mereka lalu membentuk huruf L dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol. hinata yang menemukan keluarga barunya akhirnya menangis tersedu sedu.**

**xxxx**

**CHAPTER 3:EYE OF THE TIME AND THE MISSION**

Malam yang indag bertabur bintang, di sebuah kapal terlihat 4 orang manusia 2 diantaranya laki laki dan yang lain perempuan. terlihat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"Ne haku apa kertas misi yang dari nami no kuni masih ada"Tanya zabusa, naruto dan hinata yang tidak tau apa itu kertas misi hanya bingung "oji-san kertas misi itu apa"tanya hinata haku yang melihat hinata kemudian menjelaskan"kertas misi adalah sebuah kertas yang berisi permintaan untuk membunuh atau merampok disuatu tempat dengan nilai hadiah yang cukup tinggi, biasanya kertas ini dapat ditemukan dipasar gelap atau organisasi missing nin" jelas haku "jadi haku-nee apa ada misi yang b untuk aku dan hinata-chan" "ada, tapi bagaimana kalian menjalankan misi jika hinata telah kehilangan chakranya" haku bertanya dengan wajah keheranan "tenang haku-nee waktu dikonoha sumber chakra hina memang sudah disegel oleh oka-san hina dan dia membangkitkan doijutsu yang hanya dimiliki oleh dia dan hina" jelas hinata "jadi hinata-chan doijutsumu itu seperti apa " tanya naruto "jika kau mau melihatnya lebih baik kita sparing naruto-kun " ajak hinata, zabusa yang berada cukup dekat dengan mereka lalu berkata "baiklah aku yang akan bertindak sebagai wasit" semua telah lengkap kemudian mereka berempat berjalan ke depan kapal.

**"baiklah hinata, bocah apa kalian siap" kata zabusa sambil menunjuk mereka berdua "aye/siap" balas naruto dan hinata "HAJIME" zabusa lalu memulai tiba didepan mata kiri hinata terlihat lingkaran sihir, lingkaran sihir itu bermotif jam kuno berangka romawi berwarna ungu**

**"Zafkiel"**

mata kiri hinata yang semulanya berwarna lavender berubah menjadi berwarna kuning dengan bentuk jam."ini adalah doijutsuku" seru hinata 'gawat aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang dahsyat dalam mata itu' batin naruto lalu terlihat dikedua tangan naruto tercipta lingkaran sihir warna merah bermotif naga lalu naruto lari mendekat ke hinata sembari naruto memukul hinata

"**Karyu no tekken**"

hinata hanya diam ditempat namun jarum jam dimata kirinya lalu menunjukkan pukul 4

**buakkk!**

hinata terkena pukulan naruto tepat diwajahnya kemudian wajahnya terbakar, naruto yang melihat hinata terbakar akhirnya panik dia tak dapat berpikir jernih 'gawat, bagaimana ini mengapa aku membunuh hinata' naruto tambah panik melihat sekujur tubuh hinata yang terbakar api,namun tiba tiba badan hinata yabg terbakar utuh kembali tanpa cacat

"**Dalet**"

yap hinata mengucapkan nama , zabusa, dan naruto melongo tak percaya bagaimana bisa orang yang terbakar bisa utuh kembali begitu pikir mereka.

"now my turn" seru hinata dibarengi senyum psikopat yang dia perlihatkan lalu dia berlari kearah naruto hingga jarak mereka makin menipis hinata lalu mentackle kaki naruto, dengan reflek yang terlatih naruto lalu melompat ke kanan namun seringaian hinata bertambah lebar

'matilah aku' pikir naruto, jarum jam dimata hinata lalu menunjukkan angka 7 hinata kemudian mengambil 7 senbon yang telah dia pinjam dari haku kemudian melemparnya ke sihir lalu tercipta di jalur senbon senbon tersebut

**jleb! jleb! jleb!**

naruto terkena senbon senbon tersebut namun dia tidak merasakan hal apapun haku dan zabusa hanya memandang heran dari jurus hinata, tak ambil pusing naruto lalu berlari ke hinata lalu memukul wajah hinata tepat beberapa centi pukulan naruto mengenai hinata tiba tiba badan naruto tak bisa bergerak, samar samar dia mendengar sebuah gumaman dari hinata.

"**zayin**"

haku dan zabusa lagi lagi melebarkan mata mereka, hinata lalu berjalan mengelilingi naruto lalu jam pada matanya menunjukkan angka 8

"**Het**"

tiba tiba puluhan lingkaran sihir tercipta disepanjang lantai dan dari lingkaran itu keluar puluhan hinata dengan senyum psikopat masing masing dari mulut mereka "Baiklah saudaraku mari kita siksa naruto-kun karna dia telah meninggalkanku sendirian di desa laknat itu" hinata kemudian memerintahkan seluruh klonnya, naruto yang melihat hinata hinata mendekat ke dirinya hanya bisa salah satu daru klon hinata bergumam sesuatu dan dari mata kirinya tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sebilah katana begitupun semua klon lain mereka kemudian melompat lalu menebas nebas naruto diiringi tawa mereka semua. haku dan zabusa memandang ngeri ke hinata dan merasa kasihan ke naruto 'dibalik wajahnya yang cantik ternyata dia super sadis' batin mereka berdua Swetdrop.

**TIME SKIP**

terlihat hinata didepan naruto sedang memegang sebilah katana, semua klonnya telah hilang "baiklah naruto-kun ini hukumanmu karna meninggalkanku" ucap hinata dengan senyum menawannya "aye aye, gomennesai hinata-chan" sahut naruto dengan wajah yang menahan sakit jika dilihat lihat bagian tubuhnya kaki kanannya telah hilang, sebagian jarinya terpotong dan jika dilihat dibagian perut dan dada terdapat banyak bekas naruto sangat parah, hinata lalu memegang kepala naruto dan jarum jam pada matanya kemudian menunjukkan jam 4 lingkaran sihir mulai terlihat ditangan hinata lalu dia bergumam

"**Dalet**"

dalam hitungan detik tubuh naruto kembali seperti lalu menonaktifkan **zafkielnya** dan tubuh naruto kembali bisa digerakkan. 'lain kali aku tidak akan membuat hinata marah' batin jurus hinata tadi naruto masih shok begitu pula haku dan zabusa lalu hinata membopong naruto menuju ke zabusa dan haku "haku-nee dan zabusa-san apa kalian sudah mengerti cara kerja doijutsu ku" tanya hinata dengan senyum manisnya berbeda dengan jika zafkielnya aktif kepribadiannya berubah menjadi sadis itu merupakan efek samping dari zafkiel itu sendiri "Tapi bisa kau jelaskan doijutsu ap itu dan dari mana kau mendapatkannya" tanya haku "i..ya..hinata. .-chan..bisa..kau jelaskan" lanjut naruto dengan wajah yang masih ketakutan "baiklah baiklah semua itu bermula saat kau meninggalkanku " hinata berbicara lalu menunjuk naruto

**FLASHBACK**

terlihat disebuah pinggiran sungai terdapat seorang anak perempuan yang menangis jika lebih dekat kalian bisa mendengar apa yang dia tangiskan.

**HINATA POV**

hikz hikz naruto-kun jahat, berani raninya dia meninggalkan ku hikz hikz awas saja jika aku menemukan mu akan ku siksa kau.

**END HINATA POV**

hinata yang masih menangis kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pulang kemansionnya namun belum 2 langkah ia berjalan tiba tiba dia mendengar sebuah bunyi benturan.

**bdumm!**

hinata kemudian berbalik dan ia melihat seorang wanita dewasa bersurai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata samar hinata mendengar gumaman sosok itu "uguhh jurus ini memakan semua energi spiritku, jikaku isi akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama"."bibi siapa?" tanya hinata, hinata lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu wanita itu berdiri wanita itu menerima uluran tangan hinata "ne bibi bagaimana cara bibi jatuh dari langit" tannya hinata dengan wajah polos, wanita dewasa itu yang melihat ekspresi hinata hanya menahan geli "adik kecil kenapa kau menangis disini, dari tadi kuperhatikan kau murung terus"wanita dewasa itu bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya. hinata lalu menjawab "teman dekatku atau orang yang kukagumi dikatakan mati oleh hokage-sama, tapi aku percaya dia tidak mati, dia hanya pergi berkelana" jelas hinata lalu hinata melanjutkan perkataannya "nama bibi siapa"."namaku kurumi kalau adik kecil"."aku hinata hyuga,bibi tinggal dimana" hinata kemudian bertanya "aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal" jawab kurumi dengan wajah lesu "lebih baik bibi tinggal dirumah hina tapi kita harus sembunyi sembunyi jika mau kerumah hina" hinata lalu menarik tangan kurumi berjalan kerumahnya.

**IN HINATA ROOM**

saat ini kurumi berada disebuah kamar berwarna lavender dia sedang menunggu seorang gadis kecil atau lebih tepatnya pemilik kamar ini

**cklekk!**

pintu terbuka memperlihatkan hinata sedang membawa sebuah nampan berisi lalu menyerahkannya ke kurumi "terima kasih"ucap kurumi, ia lalu memakan makanan yang diberikan hinata

**duk! duk! duk!**

terdengar suara ketukan "Hinata-sama dipanggil hiashi-sama untuk latihan di dojo" terdengar suara seorang pria dari balik pintu "baik Ko, hina ganti baju dulu tunggu hina dibawah ya " jawab hinata "baiklah" suara orang yang dipanggil Ko oleh hinata terdengar kembali lalu perlahan lahan suara langkah kaki yang menjauh terdengar. kurumi lalu bertanya "hina-chan dia siapa"."tadi itu penjagaku namanya Ko, hina ke dojo dulu bibi" hinata kemudian berjalan keluar yang sudah menyelesaikan makan kemudian tidur di kasur hinata. 20 menit berlalu tiba tiba terdengar suara seorang pria yang membentak seseorang

"Hinata kukira dengan chakramu yang sedikit akan lebih muda bagimu melakukan juken tapi kenapa kau kalah oleh adikmu sendiri dasar anak lemah"

"Gomennasai tou-sama" terdengar suara hinata

Kurumi yang mendengar itu geram mendengar bentakan hiashi padahal hinata adalah anak yang suara bentakan lainpun terdengar

"Hoi anak sial, kau hanya memalukan nama klan"

berselang beberapa menit tiba tiba pintu kamar hinata terbuka dengan hinata yang sedang menangis, hinata lalu lari memeluk kurumi "hikz hikz aku sungguh lemah" tutur hinata, kurumi yang mendengarnyapun merasa iba "hina-chan aku akan melatihmu dan mulai hari ini panggil aku oka-san" balas kurumi dengan senyum yang melihat senyum kurumi teringat sesuatu 'mirip naru-kun' "baiklah oka-san, kapan latihannya"."latihannya besok di hutan dekat mansion ini "baik oka-chan" balas hinata dengan wajah berbinar

**TIME SKIP**

sudah 1 bulan hinata dilatih oleh ibu angkatnya "baiklah hina-chan kita lihat hasil latihanmu selama sebulan ini" ucap kurumi "baik hina mulai" terlihat di telapak tangan hinata diselmuti chakra tipis namun jika diperhatikan diujung jari jari hinata terlihat sebuah lapisan chakra membentuk pisau.

"**juken**"

yap ini adalah juken yang telah hinata kembangkan kemudian hinata berlari mendekat kekurumi lalu ia melompat dan menotok dada kiri kurumi, dengan reflek yang bagus kurumi lalu kayang dan mengganjal kaki terjatuh namun dia memanfaatkan itu dia lalu menggoreskan ujung jari jarinya kepaha kurumi bagaikan pisau.

crashhh!

darah mengalir keluar dari paha kurumi "gerakan yang bagus"sahut kurumi lalu tanpa diduga kurumi mengayunkan kaki yang satunya kewajah hinata, hinata yang tak siap akhirnya terkena tendangan naruto hinata yang terkena tendangan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan ia lalu membalik badannya kemudian berputar bagaikan gasing dan jika dilihat lebih teliti di bagian tubuh hi keluar chakra yang membentuk pisau

**crashh! crashh! crashh! **

"bagus hinata"kurumi tersenyum senang tanpa diduga luka luka kurumi sembuh dengan sendirinya "apa yang oka-san lakukan, bagaimana bisa luka oka-san langsung sembuh" hinata bertanya dengan wajah penuh heran namun tiba tiba mata kiri kurumi berubah jadi model jam kuno kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa senbon dari lengan bajunya "keluarlah apa yang kalian lakukan" teriak kurumi lalu tiba tiba puluhan anbu datang namun anbu itu lain dari anbu lain anbu ini disebut anbu ne lalu mengepung hinata dan kurumi "kau dipanggil oleh danzou-sama jika kau tak mau pergi kami akan memaki cara kasar" tunjuk salah satu anbu ke kurumi namun kurumi melemparkan semua senbonnya ke beberapa anbu, anbu anb yang taksiap akhirnya tertusuk senbon senbon itu 'ughh akibat jurus penyembuhanku energi spiritku berkurang'batin diduga sisa sisa anbu disana merepal _handseal_

"**Katon gokakyu no jutsu**"

"Katon goryuka no jutsu"

**"Suiton suiryudan no jutsu"**

**"Futon kazekiri no jutsu"**

jutsu jutsu itu secara bersamaan melesat ke hinata dan kurumi, tanpa diduga kurumi lalu melempar hinata ke atas jarum jam dimata kiri kurumi menunjukkan pukul 7 semua area disekitar kurumi terselimuti oleh lingkaran sihir ia lalu bergumam

"**Zayin**"

semua benda ataupun pergerakan disekitarnya mendadak berhenti ia lalu berlari kearah masing masing anbu sembari menusukkan masing tanto ke jantung mereka

"**Time off**"

crashh! crashh! crashh!

terdengar teriakan anbu anbu yang ditusuk kurumi, jutsu yang mereka keluarkan hanya menghantam tanah, kurumi kemudian berlari kearah hinata ia kemudian melompat dan menangkap hinata

"hina-chan gomennasai mungkin oka-san hanya bisa melatihmu sesaat,tolong ambil dan pasang mata ini kematamu, dengan otomatis kau akan mendapatkan semua jurus, kekuatan sihirku namun sistem chakramu akan terganggu" kurumi kemudian memegang mata kirinya dia lalu mensejajarkan kemata kiri hinata, hinata lalu mengangguk sesaat kemudian lingkaran sihir tercipta dimata hinata dan mata yang dipegang kurumi menghilang bersamaan dengan itu kurumi tewas "s..ayo..nara" tubuh kurumi berubah jadi partikel cahaya "oka-san aku akan membalaskan dendammu terhadap desa ini" mata kiri hinata lalu berubah jadi jam dengan angka romawi pada angka jamnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

..begitu caraku mendapatkan mata ini dan mulai saat itu chakraku yang sedikit berangsur angsur menghilang" jelas hinata dengan panjang, hinata lalu mengedarkan pandangannya haku dan naruto setia mendengarkan cerita hinata namun berbeda dengan zabusa ia dengan indahnya , naruto, dan hinata _swetdrop_ melihat kelakuan zabusa.

**NEXT DAY**

terlihat disebuah dermaga 4 orang sedang berjalan tepat dipersimpangan jalan mereka kemudian berpisah apa yang terjadi mari kita lihat

**FLASHBACK BEBERAPA JAM YANG LALU**

"naruto, hinata kedek sekarang" naruto dan hinata yang kebetulan sekamar berjalan gontai kedek

**DI DEK**

"ada apa zabusa-san"."aye" seru hinata dan naruto yang membenarkan "begini, kaliankan ingin menjalankan misi jadi aku dan memutuskan memberi sebuah misi ini dia"zabusa lalu menyodorkan selembar kertas yang isinya

**WANTED**

**BUNUHLAH ORANG YANG BERNAMA SHINOSUKE DIA TINGGAL DI DESA **

**KAZE NO KUNI DAN BAWA KEPALANYA KEDESA OTOGAKURE**

**REW:100000 RYO**

naruto yang selesai membaca misi tersebut tersenyum puas "lalu zabusa-sama anda akan kemana" tanya hinata "aku akan ke nami no kuni disana aku disuruh membunuh seorang pembuat jembatan, baiklah pelabuhan sudah dekat kemasi barang kalian dan 3 minggu yang akan datang kita berkumpul dipelabuhan ini" jelas zabusa "aye sir/oke/haik"balas naruto, hinata, dan zabusa berkata kembali "aku baru ingat identitas kalian dirahasiakan aku sudah menyiapkan topeng dan baju untuk kalian" seru zabusa

**FLASHBACK END**

terlihat di sebuah jalan 2 orang manusia sedang berjalan jika di observasi yang satu laki laki dan satu perempuan. laki laki itu memakai baju berwarna hitam polos dan dipunggungnya terdapat Tanto ia memakai bawahan celana hitam selutut dengan sepatu ninja standar berwarna hitam ditangan kanannya terdapat sarung tangan yang ujung jarinya bolong ia mengikat surai merahnya kebelakang dengan model seperyi yakuza dan memakai sebuah topeng bermotif hitam beralih ke perempuan ia memakai baju berwarna putih dan celana standar anbu berwarna putih dibagian sisi kaki kanannya terikat kantung ninja yang isinya senbon surai indigonya ia biarkan tergerai dan dia memakai topeng putih polos."ne naruto-kun kapan kita akan sampai" tanya hinata "mungkin beberapa hari lagi desa itukan berada diperbatasan sunagakure" jelas naruto

**apakah misi pertama mereka akan sukses dan menggemparkan dunia shinobi karna datanya 2 missing nin berbahaya**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**xxxx**

**Yoshh akhirnya selesai juga bagaimana skan fightnya apa membosankan dan jika ada kritik, saran or apa aja silahkan ditulis. **

**balasan review**

***The KidSNo OppAi: dah lanjut senpai thankz dah direv **

***ayurifanda15:dichapter ini sudah terjawab.**

***Fahmirama senju: thankz sarannya senpai, pasti kucek lagi sebelum ada flashbacknya.**

***dianrusdianto39:dah lanjut **

*** :perbaikannya dimana senpai, mohon ditulis **

**gomen baru bales review intinya**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
